


Cartographer

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: lotrips100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-15
Updated: 2003-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: 1: Lotrips100, historical AU. Royal Geographical Society, North Africa, roundabouts 1937.2: AU. From beachkid's first lines challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Lotrips100, historical AU. Royal Geographical Society, North Africa, roundabouts 1937.  
> 2: AU. From beachkid's first lines challenge.

**Cartographer**

Outside the city, the hills roll. Billy watches some nights as sand fills the air, only to settle in new formations come morning. He returns to the comfort of his maps with their steady black lines and constant boundaries, caresses only paper as strange tongues chatter in the street.

When Dominic comes to him, his borders shift anew. He marks the plains and valleys of Dominic's body, memorizing their properties as traced by eager tongue and ink stained fingers. Billy brushes sand from his hair, crawls up tonight's luxury of crisp white sheets, and finds a new, yet constant, horizon.

::

**Untitled**

he doesn’t take a jacket ‘cause he likes being cold. the chill and the damp sinking into his bones tells him that he is home finally, back in the grey where he belongs after far too much time in the heat and the sand.

he's only going to the corner anyway. he has a list from dominic, a list dominic said with a kiss and a crooked grin that even he would be able to manage. "you buy the things," he said, "and i'll cook while you shake the sand from your clothes."

it is strange enough having dominic around. billy had wondered often if he was a mirage in this life, but now he is strange and cluttered, fitting both awkward and perfect in billy's glasgow world. billy must believe that he is real.

billy doesn't take a jacket to the shops because he likes being cold, and there will be warmth enough when he returns to the flat.


End file.
